The broken heart
by Coolaatja
Summary: A story about Helena and Kokoro, Kokoro shows up at Doatec with terrible news and what will happen afterwards? read to find out. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The Broken Heart

Helena walked in the corridors of Doatec (it had been replaced) meanwhile she thought about her newfound little sister.

She hadn't seen her since the fourth dead or alive tournament.

She thought that Kokoro would come back after a while but she never did.

She didn't know why, maybe she didn't want to have a sister relationship or maybe her mom Miyako didn't let her.

She reached her room.

She couldn't forget her, how could she? They are sisters.

She decided to take a quick shower.

Meanwhile in the shower she remembered her mother Maria.

Her mother was the nicest person on earth, she was always there for Helena.

She also had a beautiful voice and always smiled.

She would want Helena to be happy, but she wasn't, not yet.

She didn't know where her only family member was.

But maybe it is better this way.

She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her.

Then she went out of the bathroom and for some reason stopped, she was just standing there looking at a girl who was standing in front the door that led out of her room.

-Hi. The girl whispered.

Helena was speechless. In front of her stood her little sister Kokoro dressed in the same clothes that she had when they first met.

-Kokoro? She still couldn't get into her who was standing just a few meters away from her.

-Umm, a man I met in the corridor told me that you were here.

Kokoro scratched the back of her head.

She had showed up and she was alright.

Helena was stunned.

-I hope you don't mind that I just walked in your room like that but I tried to knock but nobody answered.

-I was in the shower.

-Oh, well then.

Kokoro stepped out of the room and closed the door.

Helena heard a someone knocking, she let out a small laugh.

-Come in.

Kokoro opened the door and stepped in the room again.

-Kokoro. Helena muttered to herself.

-I'm sorry I didn't show up earlier, but I wasn't sure if that was what you wanted.

Helena couldn't believe it here she was thinking that Kokoro didn't want anything to do with her meanwhile Kokoro thought that Helena didn't want anything to do with her.

-That was what I was thinking about you.

-Oh no, I wanted to see you earlier.

Helena smiled.

Helena realized that she just had a towel around her.

-Wait a minute. She said as she blushed.

She walked back to the bathroom and put on the clothes that she had when they met.

She walked backed into the room where Kokoro was standing.

She took a look at her little sister and had a big smile on her face.

She couldn´t stop her self any longer.

She ran and hugged Kokoro. Kokoro hugged back and rested her head against Helena's shoulder.

-Can I call you Onee-sama (older sister)? Kokoro asked.

-Yeah. Helena nodded.

Suddenly it got wet on Helena's shoulder.

She realized her sister was crying and it wasn't tears of joy.

-What´s wrong? Helena asked as split up the hug and held her hands on Kokoro's shoulders.

Tears ran down Kokoro's cheeks.

Kokoro looked Helena in her eyes.

-Come on, tell me. Helena was begging.

Kokoro threw her self back into Helena´s arms and held her sister tightly as her tears were running down faster.

-When I got back from the dead or alive tournament mother was gone, I don't know were she is!

Kokoro screamed out those sentences.

Kokoro was very close with her mother.

Helena wrapped her arms around her crying sister and couldn't believe what she just had been told.

She didn´t think Miyako could do such a thing, but her sister just had told her this terrible news.

-Are you sure she is gone?

Kokoro nodded fast.

Helena held Kokoro even more tightly (if it is possible).

Helena thought for a while.

-How about you stay here until she comes back?

Kokoro looked at Helena with a confused look on her face.

-Well, Doatec is big and another person who lives in the Douglas mansion wouldn't make a difference and beside then we get to know each other better, right?

Kokoro nodded again and smiled and whipped away her tears.

-But are you sure it is okay?

-Positive. Helena answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Helena woke up early and still not believing what had happen yesterday.

She knew that just down the hall were her little sister Kokoro sleeping whom she hadn't met until Helena was twenty one and Kokoro seventeen because Miyako left Doatec with Kokoro when she was too young to understand the situation.

Now she was happy but still worried, was Miyako right when she took Kokoro away to protect her?

Kokoro was now staying in the Douglas mansion.

She stretched her arms up in the air while she yawned.

-Onee-Sama, can I come in?

She heard outside her door.

Normally a maid would come with breakfast at this time.

The door slowly opened as Kokoro came in with a silver tray with food on it.

-Kokoro, what is this?

-Well, I figured that this would be a great way to pay back your kindness Onee-sama, but don't worry, I will have to do a lot of things before I can repay you.

Kokoro smiled at her sister.

-You don't have to repay me, you know.

-Of course I have to silly.

-No, if you think about it Doatec and Douglas mansion is as much yours as mine.

-Well, I like doing this and you grew up here meanwhile I didn't.

-But…..

-No buts. Kokoro gave Helena another smile and placed the silver tray on the bedside table.

On the silver tray stood a cup of tea and on a plate were slices of French bread with jam on it, then there were three Croissants on another plate a regular French breakfast.

-I prepared you breakfast myself.

Kokoro said proudly as she gestured towards the silver tray.

-You prepared my breakfast, is it eatable? Helena joked.

-No, seriously what about my maid? Helena asked.

-Now, don't you start worrying about her Onee-Sama, I told her that I could do it meanwhile she could take a break, you are pushing her to hard.

-No, I'm not.

They both started to laugh.

-Here come. Helena patted next to her and Kokoro sat down next to Helena on the bed.

-How about we split the breakfast? Helena suggested and took the silver tray from the bedside table.

She noticed that Kokoro glared at her and was smiling.

-I can't believe that we are already this close! Kokoro hugged her sister whom was near dropping the tray.

-You are a kind person Onee-Sama, of course I am still sad over mother but you helped to cure a bit of the pain.

-Arigato (thank you) Onee-Sama. Kokoro let go of Helena.

-Don't say that, I have made horrible mistakes.

-Everyone makes mistakes.

-Yeah, but not as horrible as mine.

-You are wrong, there are people out there that has made much more damaged than you, take for an example Donovan.

Helena shivered at the name "Donovan".

-Thanks Koks that was exactly what I needed.

Her sister had made her feel better about her life.

-Koks? Kokoro looked confused.

-Yeah, it is your nickname.

-Koks, Koks, Koks.

She said it over and over again to herself.

Helena laughed.

-I like it! Kokoro shined up.

-You do?

-Yeah, it is different from Japanese as I am used to.

-Well, that's good.

Helena patted her sister head and then they started to eat and talk.

When they were done Kokoro rose from the bed and picked up the tray from Helena's lap.

-I should bring this back to the kitchen.

-You don't have to do that you know.

-But I want to, I find it fun helping.

Helena looked at her sister. She couldn't believe how lucky she was to have her.

Her sister was kind and unselfish.

-Thanks sister for the talk. Helena said.

Kokoro wasn't used to be called "Sister" but she liked it.

-I should be the one thanking you Onee-sama. Kokoro smiled and then turned around facing the door.

-Bye! Kokoro left the room.

Helena fell back down on her bed again and yawned.

After a while Kokoro came back.

Kokoro sneezed and started to feel cold.

-You okay? Helena asked.

-Yeah, just feeling a bit down.

-Want some rest?

-That would feel good.

-Okay, I will go and ask if the kitchen can make some soup for you.

-Soup?

-Yep, you eat it when you have a cold, it will make you feel better I promise.

-Really?

-Yes, so go to your room now and I will check on you later okay?

Kokoro nodded and left.

Helena stepped out to the corridor and called for a maid whom showed up fast and took Helena´s order of soup.

Chapter 2 is up, I know I made it after the first chapter but I liked this story so I wanted to continue.

Well, soon chapter 3 is going up bye.

I hope you enjoyed it =)


End file.
